How Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby met Velma and Fred
by shigo
Summary: Chapter 10 It was Mystery Incorporated's new case to work on but little did they know but it was going to take them months to find a lead on the case. Shaggy, Daphne, Scooby, and Velma just watched as Fred's practice went on and tried to think of why anybody would want to kidnap an English teacher. To be continued in the next story A Missing Teacher and Freddie's new Crush!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I don't know when or how it happened but the gang and I started this mystery club because we were bored to death. Oh by the way my name is Daphne Blake and here is the story of how my best friend Norville "Shaggy" Rodgers, his dog Scooby-Doo, and I met Velma Dinkley and Fred Jones.

It was your typical day at Coolsville High Scool, Shaggy and I were sitting at a table were some of the Jocks were watching me from a far as usual. Shaggy and I have known each other since we were born. But we were kind of wondering if anyone knew that we wanted to have more friends than just the two of us.

Shaggy: I know why don't we have party this weekend at my house and invite the whole school.

Daphne: But Shaggy your mom would kill us, let's do it!

Shaggy: Ok I'll text Scooby to start emailing everyone to come Friday night.

Daphne: Ok I'll make a list of things for the party, but what is the theme of the party Shaggy?

Shaggy: Oh we'll have a mystery party!

And so that was our theme for the party.

Friday night the night of the party everyone showed up, but only two people were polite enough to actually talk to the host and hostess. They were cool and they loved our theme because they also loved mysteries like Shaggy, Scooby, and I. I asked what their names were…

Gril: I am Velma Dinkley nice of you to invite me.

Boy: My name is Fred Jones great house and amazing party.

Scooby: Rhank rou

Shaggy: Yeah like thanks we kind of wanted to make some more friends because like we like to hang out with other people too, Daphne and I have been best friends since we were born.

Daphne: Yeah we have been but we were starting to wander if people even liked us.

Fred: Well people think you're a rich princess Daphne and are worried you might put them down for not being rich.

Velma: Shaggy people think you're a stoner who deals pot.

Daphne: Wow I had no idea we were so hard to approach, well I am rich but I wanted to public school because I want to be like everyone else.

Shaggy: Well Scooby and I do smoke pot but we don't sell it, but only at parties. (Lights up a joint)

Fred: Anyways Velma and I are neighbors since we were three.

Velma: Yeah Fred drives me to school every day so I don't have to walk, but Fred you really need to get your truck looked tomorrow because we almost didn't make it here tonight.

Scooby: Raggy can fix it!

Shaggy: Yeah actually I do the maintenance on my van all the time, so I can help if want.

Velma: Fred you should let him or we will both be walking to school.

Daphne: Shaggy's van is so cool because I designed it for him, I love to design customize cars for people it's a hobby really.

Scobby: Rhe is rood at it.

Fred: Oh alright why don't you both come over to my house tomorrow and check it out and bring Scooby too.

The next day Shaggy, Scooby, and I went over to Fred's house to see about his truck and Velma was there too because she lives next door to him. We sent the day talking working on his truck and talking about our favorite mysteries as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was a couple weeks after they had worked on Fred's truck, but the five of them haven't been apart since that day. Shaggy and Daphne finally had people their own age to talk to about anything and everything, especially people who also liked mysteries as much as they did. On this day they were thinking of something to do because there was nothing for them to keep themselves busy. Since it was a nice day all their parents wanted them to do something outside instead of being indoors going on about the latest mystery books that have come out recently.

Fred: I know they want us to not read so many mystery related books, but I don't know about you guys but I am going nuts here.

Shaggy: I know right, I was just thinking it would be awesome to solve our own mystery or something like that would be like nice.

Velma looks at Daphne and Daphne gets an evil smile.

Daphne: Actually, Velma had an awesome idea earlier.

Velma: Well I was thinking maybe we should start solving the mysteries around Coolsville as a mystery solving group.

Scooby: I rsecond rthat! Rudy roo!

They spent the rest of that day talking about how to get started on solving mysteries on their own and decided the best was to look in the paper about anything usual going on in Coolsville. Which they did find out that a ghost had been seen scaring people away from the local hangout in town where the teens like to hangout. So that is when Fred said… "Let's go gang we have a mystery on our hands!" Everyone then got into Shaggy's van headed to the hangout to look for clues!

They arrived at the Coolsville Crab Shack in about ten minutes. They got out of the van and the whole place was like a ghost town. They went inside and the owner was happy to see people come in that he started making food to bring to them. The gang sat down and waited for the owner so they ask questions while they ate.

Velma: So when did this ghost first appear? (As she takes a bite of the best clam chowder in town)

Owner: Well a couple weeks ago, just after I had gotten five stars, why do you ask? (Handing Shaggy and Scooby a jumbo size of clams and crabs)

Fred: Well we love mysteries and we want to solve this one for you and so that you can your costumers back.(While getting into his lobster roll)

Owner: Thank you so much, I would love to have all the kids back here, but I think you should talk to the owner of the restaurant down the street too because the ghost has been appearing there too.

Daphne: We will he might have more information for us to solve this mystery.(Taking a drink of Shaggy's soda)

Just then Scooby and Shaggy scream and drop their food because the ghost deiced to join them for launch. Then the ghost grabs the owner and vanishes with the owner.

Fred: Ok gang lets go visit the other restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Then gang of friends who now like to solve mysteries, who all so really need to come with name the group later, headed to The Seafood all you eat buffet to see if they can get any more clues or information about their case. Shaggy pulls up to the restaurant in about 4 minutes because it's on the same block as Coolsville Crab Shack. Velma sees that this is also a five star restaurant as well.

Velma: Guys I just noticed something about both restaurants they are five star restaurants.

Fred: You know what Velms is right and all the teens in town also like to hang out at both places after school, on the weekends, and during holidays as well.

Daphne looks at Scooby and Shaggy because they also noticed this.

Shaggy: Like why does the ghost have to be scaring the places where Scooby and I like to eat! (He pouts)

Scooby: Reah Rhy?!

Daphne: Well let's go in guys so we can solve this mystery.

They all get out of the van which they also need to name it because Shaggy hasn't come up with a name for his van since he bought it! Then as they are about to head inside the owner of the restaurant comes out and puts up a sign saying "Closed until further notice", Shaggy and Scooby stop dead in their tracks with mouths falling to the ground.

Daphne: Um we came to ask you some questions about the ghost and ask to you if you know why he would want to kidnap the owner from Coolsville Crab Shack ?

2nd Owner: OMG! Jimmy has been kidnaped? Oh my, this is just getting worst by the minute here!

Fred: So you and the other owner Jimmy, so that's his name, are on good terms never fought over anything?

2nd Owner: Yes we have been friends for a very long time, Jimmy helped me get my business started a year or so after he opened his, and my name is Danny by the way.

Velma: Danny can tell us why a ghost would be scaring the teens away and any ideas as to who it might be?

Danny: This young couple who just opened their seafood place on the other side of town have been getting any customers since they opened a month or so ago. I think they might have something do with this because that's about the time the ghost first appeared here at my restaurant!

Shaggy: WE WON'T REAST UNTIL WE SOLVE THIS CASE! (Scooby agreed)

Danny: Oh thank you and Please find Jimmy he has a wife and daughter who need him, oh gosh I need to call home right now, Sue his wife is there she doesn't know yet. Sorry I have go inside to call them.

Velma: Thank you, guys we have to go to that other place on the other side of town.

Shaggy and Scooby were already in his van ready to go. Daphne rolled her eyes, Fred tried not to lough, and Velma thought wow they really care about food!

It wasn't hard to find this other seafood place because it was the only place that all the teens in Coolsville were hanging out at. It was called Shellfish Pizza! Wow not the best name for place to eat pizza or seafood.

Shaggy looked at Scoob and before Fred, Velma, or Daphne could say eww! They were inside getting themselves a table.

Fred: I guess we better get in there before they eat all the evidence!

Daphne: Fred are you sure that these people are behind all this Seafood Ghost business?

Velma: Daphne is right we have to talk to them and taste the food first before we make them suspects.

Daphne gets out of van and goes inside, Fred and Velma following close behind her. When they get inside Daphne sits right next to Shaggy. Fred and Velma sit on the other side of the table.

Shaggy: Oh Daph I ordered you a Banana milkshake and french fries, Freddie for you buddy a soda and a slice of crab pizza, and for Velms iced tea and lobster breadsticks. Scooby and I like got ourselves everything else so think we are covered food wise!

Daphne: Thanks Shaggy always getting to the point when food is involved. Right Velma and Fred!

Fred: Wow now we can see what's so great about this place.

Velma: Now the plan is to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

Scooby: roh rkay Relma.

Then a young couple in about their late 20's brings the group their meal, they could only be the owners. The woman is short and thin as hell and is wearing an all-black dress that is formfitting to her body. The man is as tall as Shaggy and as built as Fred and is also wearing all-black with a skull on his shirt. Velma makes a note that there are greenish yellowish print spots on the clothing that don't seem to go on them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The woman serves the group of kids their meal while her husband takes a picture of the group; because it is the first time since they had opened that they have had to make so much food for one order.

Woman: If you kids need anything just ask for me or my husband!

Man: My name is Antonio and this is my wife Joshaphne.

Shaggy: Thank you very much.

The couple leaves the gang of teens to eat. Leaving paint on the floor behind them as they head to the kitchen.

Velma: I think we should eat and leave and go over all the clues as soon as we can.

Daphne: I agree with Velma something isn't right here.

Fred: But it is starting to get late guys when and where are we going to get all the facts together?

Shaggy: Everyone can come over sleep at my house so we can if you like want too!

Scooby: Ryay rleep rover!

Fred: But the girls can't sleep at your house Shaggy I don't think their families would be ok with that.

Daphne: Actually I have slept over at Shaggy and Scooby's house a lot over the years because our moms were not only pregnant together, but also college friends so we are allowed too.

Velma: Ok but I'll have to say that I'm sleeping at your house Daphne so I can.

Daphne: Ok Velma sounds great.

Fred: Ok I guess we're having a sleepover tonight.

Then everyone takes a bite out of their food. A second later not only are Velma, Fred, and Daphne spitting out their food but so is Scooby and Shaggy which never happens!

Shaggy: Um guys lets pay the bill and leave we'll eat dinner at my house.

Velma: I second that and I have to go pick up some overnight stuff first.

Fred: So do I actually then we'll head to your house and oh Daph don't you need stop at your house too?

Daphne looks at Shaggy and Scooby, they started to laugh.

Daphne: Um no but you'll both see why when we get there!

After paying the bill, they all go to Fred and Velma houses so they can get what they need, they arrive at Shaggy and Scooby's mansion in about 45 minutes'. Fred and Velma are in shock with their mouths hanging open like a mile wide.

Shaggy: Oh by way you two I am also rich, but Daphne is richer than me.

Daphne: My house up the road it's the great people one on the hill, you can see the private jet from Shaggy and Scooby's suite.

Scooby: Rlets go rinside rI am rhungry!

Fred and Velma both say: Ok (still in shock)

They gang gets out and goes inside. Where Shaggy's butler is waiting to take Fred and Velma's things to Shaggy and Scooby's suite.

Shaggy: This is our butler Samuel, Oh Samuel can you whip us a buffet and send it up to my suite like please and thank you old buddy old pal.

Samuel: As you wish Mr. Rodgers, and Ms. Blake your parents are in the game room with Master and Madame Rodgers waiting for all of you.

Daphne: Thank you Samuel, well Shag lets introduce our best friends to our parents!

Shaggy and Scooby say together: Alright/Ralight

So they all go into the great big game room to say hello to the parents of Shaggy, but also Daphne parents as well.

Shaggy: Mom and Dad, Daphne and I wanted the four of you to meet our new friends!

Daphne: And we have found something fun to do so we won't be inside all the time anymore.

Mrs. Blake and Mrs. Rodgers at the same time: What is that kids?

Fred finally finds his voice: Oh well Velma had the idea of us solving a real mystery. Oh and my n-name is Fred Jones.

Velma is now out of shock: Yeah that is what we have been doing today, but now we have to go over our clues. Oh I am Velma Dinkley.

Mr. Rodgers and Mr. Blake: Oh not only did they make some new friends, but they playing detectives as well how sweet.

Mrs. Blake: So Daphne dear we won't see you until tomorrow then?

Daphne: Yes mama you'll see me tomorrow.

Mr. Rodgers: We adults are going for a night on the town, So Mrs. Rodgers and I will see you in the morning at breakfast then.

Mr. and Mrs. Blake: Have a great night kids nice to meet you Fred and Velma.

With that the adults went out for the rest of the night. Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne lead the way up the stairs to the suite of Scooby and Shaggy. Where Fred and Velma could see why Daphne didn't need to stop at her house she has a whole walkin closet of her own in Shaggy's suite. Scooby went right for the buffets to get a plate. Shaggy turned on the T.V. Fred and Velma made themselves right at home. Daphne changed into her PJ's which were Victoria Secret. Then when everyone had some food to eat in front of them they started talking about the clues for their case.

Fred: Well Shag and Scooby this is cool and I still think that the young couple is behind all this Seafood Ghost stuff!

Shaggy: Yeah I was thinking the same thing dude like because they can't cook a decent seafood type meal for their lives.

Scooby agreed with Shaggy by passing him the chocolate sauce.

Velma: Did you guys notice that they had glowing paint on their clothes.

Daphne: Yes I did to, I was thinking it looked strange for what they wearing!

Scooby: Rthey rsmelled rweird rnd rit rwasn't rhe rfood!

Fred: Yeah I think we need to follow them for a day or so, so we can see what they are up too when they aren't not working.

Daphne: Yeah I think we should do some undercover work as well. (Takes a bite of her steak and potatoes.)

Velma: Undercover, what do you have in mind?(eats a cookie)

Daphne: You'll see Velms.(with the evil smirk of hers)

Shaggy: Ok like enough of that guys lets relax and have fun for now!

All: Alright!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While the gang was relaxing it has finally crossed Fred and Velma's minds that Shaggy had his party at a different house the couple weeks back when they had met Him and Daphne!

Velma: Shaggy it just crossed my mind that you had your party at a different house, why was that?

Shaggy looks at Daphne and Daphne looks at Scooby with a smile.

Shaggy: Like well because I have two houses and I spend some time at the town house more because like Daphne I don't like it when people assume that I am stuck up.

Daphne: We have both hated being compared to all the other old money families while growing up, that's why we made a packet not to let on how rich we are to others, which is why we had our party at Shaggy home away from home instead.

Shaggy: We wanted to make friends with our minds and personally, not with our money.

Velma: Wow you guys have had it harder than us over years, I am sorry I didn't make friends with you both sooner! (hugs Daphne)

Fred: Oh now I feel like a jerk too, sorry guys, we could have been friends in middle school too.(pets Scooby)

Daphne: Now I feel can tell you something that nobody at school knows!

Velma and Fred: What's that Daph?

Daphne gives Shaggy a look saying he can tell them for her.

Shaggy: Well Daph has like 10 houses guys all over the world.

Velma: Wow!

Fred: Cool

Scooby: Reah rhey all rmazing!

Velma gets up to take her plate over to the table where the dirty dishes have been piling up; Looking around for her overnight bag so she can get more comfy.

Velma: Daphne, have you seen my bag?

Daphne: Oh it's in my closet, come with I'll show you my home away from home!

Velma and Daphne go to the far end of the suite to where Daphne has her closet, complete with her own bathroom as well.

Velma: Wow Daphne this so cool!

Daphne: I know but I thinking when Mrs. R had it built for me when I six I thought that it was just going to be a small closet.

Velma starts to change and Daphne washes her face while thinking this fun having another girl to hang with.

Meanwhile…

Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby start playing a video game and start talking about what they should call Shaggy's van.

Scooby: Row rbout rolving rutomobile?

Fred and Shaggy: Um let's keep thinking of names.

Fred: oh I know Rodgermobile!

Shaggy: Hell no that is like a cliché dude!

They keep going about this as the girls come back into the main room of the suite and chime in ideas too.

Velma: I think we should call it Shaggy speedster.

All: No to speedy!

Daphne: The Mystery Machine!

Everyone: YES THAT'S IT!(in unison)

Shaggy gives Daphne a bear hug, Scooby licks her, and Daphne and Shaggy let go to make some calls.

Shaggy: Samuel can you please take my van over to Daphne's so Jenkins can do some work on it?

Daphne: Jenkins get the auto shop ready for a quick paint job for a name on the side of Shaggy's van, it is to say The Mystery Machine.

Jenkins and Samuel: As you wish it should be done by morning.

While this is going on Fred and Velma realize that their group of friends should be called!

Fred and Velma: We are so the Mystery Incorporated! Guys that's our name!

All: Hell da Yes!

Scooby: RAY!

With that Scooby opened a bottle of Champaign so they could have a toast to their friendship. Then at that point is when the guys realize the girls were already in their Pj's, so Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred go change too. Because they still have a case to solve in the morning and need to get some sleep. The girls get pillows and blankets out of the linen closet so they could fall asleep to a movie with Vincent Van Ghoul playing on the T.V.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning they woke up to Shaggy and Scooby tummy's growling. This made everyone start cracking up with a 10 minute giggle fit. So everyone got to the task of getting to their morning time rituals of starting the day. They went down stairs to have breakfast with Shaggy's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Rogers were waiting for the kids down stairs on the patio; they wanted to know what they had planned for the day.

Mr. R: So kids what do you have planned today?

Daphne: Well we are going to unmask the Seafood Ghost today.

Mrs. R: Oh that sounds wonderful sweetie, milk or orange juice dear? (Asking Daphne)

Fred: Yeah from what we now know about the facts we think we can solve this mystery Mrs. R and Mr. R., Please pass the jam.

Shaggy and Scooby eating to their hearts content of pancakes of Scooby Snax and other things that wouldn't normally be on ones panckes.

Velma: Yeah so we're going to get to the bottom of this case. Please pass the whole grain cereal and milk.

Daphne: Oh did my parents and yourselves fun have a good time last night?

Mr. R: Oh yes we had a lovely time last night and your father said Shaggy and Scooby can hang out with you night at your house because they will be going out after dinner.

Shaggy: Ok sounds fun right Scooby.

Scooby: Reah our romics are rn rou rloset rhere!

Velma and Fred look at each other in amazement because not only did Daphne have a closet at Shaggy's, but Shaggy had one at Daphne's too. As the gang now dubbed Mystery Incorporated got ready to get started. Samuel had already put Velma and Fred's things in the Mystery Machine so they could get their case solved in a timely matter.

Mystery Incorporated got to Shellfish Pizza in about 20 minutes, they love calling themselves that. Scooby picked up the scent of Antonio and Josephine the second they got out of the Mystery Machine. They followed Scooby right into the Seafood Ghost…

Shaggy: Zoinks! Like run!

Velma: Jinkies! (Already running)

Daphne: Jeepers! (Being pulled by Shaggy)

Scooby: ruh roh! (Running close behind)

Fred: OH SNAP! (Following the gang)

When they lost the ghost, Fred decided it was time for them to try and trap the Seafood Ghost. They had a plan that just might work. Shaggy and Scooby were to be the bait to lower the ghost into the trap. And so this how they did it.

Fred: Ok gang Shaggy is going to be on one side of the block and Scooby is going to be on the other side.

Velma: And if we're right the two ghosts' will see one or the other and chase them into the trap.

Daphne: And then I'll pull the rope so the net falls on them and call the cops!

Just then they hear 'Zoinks' and then Shaggy and Scooby come running with both ghosts' following them, the trap falls on them and the ghosts' are caught, the cops arrive in 5 minutes. That is when Mystery Incorporated finally got to unmask the ghosts' which where…

Fred: The ghosts' are (pulling both masks off the two people) Antonio and Josephine!

As the Mystery Incorporated was thanked the cops found Jimmy tied up in the back of the Shellfish Pizza Place. Antonio then said "We would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and dumb dog too!"

That is how they solved their first case. Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne took Fred and Velma home said they would see tomorrow. Then headed to Daphne's house the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne went up to Daphne's Suite after saying hello to Daphne's mom and dad. They had decided to get cleaned up because they had glowing paint all over them. Scooby took bath first while Shaggy and Daphne relaxed on the couch together. Shaggy rubbing Daphne's neck to help her relax a little bit; as he did this she was starting to move into his lap because Shaggy was making Daphne feel fantastic. Daphne turned to look into his eyes she could see that they were to have a great stay at home date tonight. This kind of date she and Shaggy loved because they didn't have to worry about getting into trouble for getting frisking in public. They had a bad habit of doing that. About then Scooby came in to the main area of the suite to tell them they could bathe now.

Scooby: Rt's rll rours, rou rove rirds!

Daphne: Ok thank you Scooby, oh did refill the tub with new water?

Scooby: Res rith rubbles!

Shaggy: Thanks Scoob you know us so well, like good job buddy.

With that Scooby went to lie down in his special room that he has in Daphne's suite and watched his favorite movie with Dynomutt in it along with Blue Falcon. Daphne took Shaggy's hand and led him to the bathroom to have just couple time. Yes Daphne and Shaggy aren't just friends they have been together as a couple since the 7th grade. This is something that their parents knew for a long time, so Daphne is on birth control and Shaggy has condoms in his van, the town house, in his suite, and in Daphne's suite. They can start a family after they graduate college. While in the tub Daphne and Shaggy just relax and talk about their best friends not yet knowing that they are together.

Shaggy: Zoinks! Daphne babe we really do need to tell them.

Daphne: Shaggy honey I know we do but I think we should just break it to them gently ok.

Shaggy: Like why babe?

Daphne: Well I think Velms might have a little crash on you and maybe Freddie too.

Shaggy: Ok Velms I get but why do you think Freddie does?

Daphne: You know how I have gaydar because I am bisexual?

Shaggy: Yeah why?

Daphne: Well it went off when I noticed he wasn't just looking at Velms boobs but he was also looking at your ass honey.

Shaggy: Ok now that makes sense I thought it was just a football thing because he is on the football team.

Daphne: Shaggy time to wash that paint off your back and the rest of your sexy body! (She starts to scrub him with soap and water)

Shaggy: Ok then I'll wash you too babe when you're done with me. (He moans)

After about 20 minutes of them washing each other they get dressed and join Daphne's folks for launch which is Scooby's favorite thing to do after watching Dynomutt.

Scooby: Rhank ror raunch.

Mr. B: Oh you're welcome Scooby.

Daphne: So where are you two going after dinner mama?

Mrs. B: Well your father and I decided to on a little trip for just the two of us for the next couple days.

Shaggy: So you wanted like Scoob and I here to watch the house again then?

Mr. B: Yes as always you and Scooby are great at looking after my little girl.

Scooby: Ray!

Mrs. B: Oh I can't for when you two are old enough to get married.

Daphne: Mama and have you Mrs. R been reading bridal magazines again. (She said smiling happily)

Mr. B: Well when it does happen I make sure you two have the best wedding money can buy! Oh Shaggy, I think your father said something about ready having your honeymoon destination in mind.

Shaggy: Wow thank you sir, just hope you four go over board is all.

Mrs. B: We'll try sweetie, we will try.

After having a great launch with loved ones they went back to Daphne's suite to watch TV on the couch for bit and to cuddle under a blanket while Scooby snacked on some cake, cookies, hot fudge, and other things as well. Daphne had Jenkins bring up food for them to snack on. Shaggy and Daphne weren't watching the TV because they were busy with each other at the moment. Just thinking about being Husband and wife someday got them both excited a little. A kiss here and there, hands moving to all the right places, Daphne moaned a little as did Shaggy. At the point they were in their own world that is just the two them. Shaggy picked up Daphne and curried her into the bedroom still kissing her and closed the door behind them. They didn't come out of the room until Scooby said it was time to go down stairs for dinner 3 hours later.

During dinner Shaggy and Daphne held hands while eating. Scooby was catching all the yummy food being tossed into the air by Jenkins who loves it then Scooby plays while eating. Mrs. and Mr. B are watching how cute the kids were being. After dinner Daphne's parents said goodbye to them and said they would back in a few days, they also said they could have their friends over for a swim in the pool. Then they left in the limo that is also purple like the rest of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Daphne wakes up in Shaggy's arms. She kisses him on the cheek lightly. He wakes up to her light kisses, then kisses her on the lips. She kisses him back deeply. Shaggy holds her while he starts to kiss her neck. She moans while he does this to her. Daphne then straddles him while he keeps kissing her so that she is facing her love. Shaggy reaches around Daphne's waist to hold her. Then Shaggy's phone rings. He answers his phone while Daphne continues to kiss Shaggy in places.

Shaggy: Like hello? (Liking what Daphne is doing)

Fred: Oh hey Shaggy, it's Fred.

Shaggy: Oh hey you realize that it's 6:05am right? (Trying not to moan)

Fred: Oh yeah sorry it's just I wanted to ask you something important?

Shaggy: Can it wait until later please; because Daphne is also still asleep and I'm at her house remember? (Smiling because Daphne so wasn't asleep)

Fred: You slept over at her house?

Shaggy: Like yeah her Dad always has Scooby and I do so when he and his wife go out of town. (Daphne making it hard for him to talk)

Fred: Oh

Shaggy: How about this you and Velms come over for a swim in Daphne's pool around 12pm ok.

Fred: Ok see you then.

Shaggy hangs up his phone, moans while Daphne finishes where she was kissing.

Daphne: Did you like that Shaggy my love.

Shaggy: Hell yes, but it was hard not to moan while talking to Fred.

Daphne: Sorry I couldn't help it because I wanted to play with you. (She smiles up at him with a sexy smile)

Shaggy: Well get back on me and we'll see what happens.

Daphne did just that and they didn't stop playing until about 8:05am. Then they called for breakfast to be brought up to the suite for them and Scooby to eat in the main area of the suite. Daphne had eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee. Shaggy and Scooby ate everything else on the food cart. Then Scooby turned on the TV to the morning News only to find they have made the morning News because they solved the case.

Scooby: Raggy and Raphne Rook!

Shaggy and Daphne: Wow!

Daphne's phone rings, she answers it, it's Velma.

Velma: Are you watching the news?

Daphne: Jeepers yes we just turned on the TV.

Vemla: We?

Daphne: Yes us, Scooby and Shaggy are staying with me under my Dads orders, so I'm not alone while my parents are out of town.

Velma: Oh got to go Fred is calling on the other line.

Daphne hangs up and cuddles up to Shaggy while they watch TV with Scooby until 11am. Then they get up and start geting ready for Fred and Velma to come over and go swimming with them and to break it to them gently that they're a couple. Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy then head down stairs to let Jenkins know that Fred and Velma will there shortly for the afternoon. Daphne told him to get a buffet or two ready to be poolside. Then they go out to the pool area. Scooby jumps in with his ducky raft and floats around the pool. Daphne and Shaggy get in the hot tub to wait for their friends. Since it was only 11:30am and they still had 30 minutes before Velma and Fred got to Daphne's house. Shaggy and Daphne decided to have a make out session for about 20 minutes to relax. But 35 minutes later they hear Velma and Fred say "What"!

Velma: Guys is there something that you want to tell us?

Fred: Um please do tell.

Shaggy: The thing is we have been dating since the 7th grade.

Daphne: Yes and we didn't want to tell you this way sorry I guess we got caught up in making out we forgot you guys were coming over.

Velma: I guess we should have known that you weren't just friends.

Fred: So Shaggy is taken! (He pouts)

Velma: No I told you he was straight, but no you kept saying you wanted him.

Daphne: Told you Shaggy he like you and Velma!

Fred: Daphne! (Looking at Velma while blushing)

Velma: Fred I have always known that you were Bisexual.

Daphne: So am I guys and that's how I knew Fred was too.

Shaggy and Scooby: Let's swim/ Rets rwim!

They spent the whole afternoon swimming and hanging around the pool. They had launch then swim some more. Then when they were done they went inside and changed into warm clothes. Then put on a movie in Daphne's suite. Jenkins brought some snacks for the gang to have while watching. Shaggy held Daphne in his lap while they watched the movie. Fred was painting Velma's toenails for her. After the movie they had to go because it was a school night. Shaggy said that they'll pick them up on the way to school the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Shaggy woke Daphne with a quick kiss so they could take a quick shallower before heading to school. When they got down stairs to have a small breakfast Scooby was about done his breakfast so they could go to school. Scooby went to school too because they had the right paper work for him to be everywhere Shaggy goes. Scooby was making sure that him and Shaggy's snacks were packed in their backpacks for the school day. Then Daphne grabbed her school bag and out the door they went to pick up Fred and Velma. Fred and Velma were waiting in front of Velma's house for them. Then they made it to school with 20 minutes to spar. They went to home room which the five of them had together it was English. They talked about what they should do after school.

Fred: I think we should go to the diner to eat and get a start on our English project because it's do in two weeks and we still can't figure out what we are doing yet.

Daphne: Ok any ideas for our project?

Shaggy: I know pizza!

Scooby: Reah rizza!

Velma: No, this an English project not a food project!

Shaggy: Fine how about Shakespeare then?

Daphne and Velma: Like hell yes we should and put a modern twist on it! (Getting dream like eyes)

Scooby: Reah, I rant ro re Romeo!

They all start laughing then the bell rings for the class to start. By the time launch comes around Shaggy and Scooby's tummies are growling so load the whole school can hear them. Shaggy has two whole pizzas and Scooby has 40 cheese burgers and they each have two sodas. (A light launch) Fred has three small tacos and soda. Velma has beef stew and also a soda. Daphne has ham and cheese sandwich with a diet soda. (Basically a regular sized launch for them) Then go to their remaining classes for the rest of the day. After school they go Shaggy's town house instead of the diner because it's better to order pizzas and do homework then trying not to get food on homework at a diner.

Shaggy: Ok so what Shakespearian play should we do for our project and don't say Romeo and Juliet because that is a cliché.

Velma: Right half the class might be doing that one already.

Daphne: But Shaggy I wanted to be your Juliet! (Pouting)

Fred: Aww! How cute?! Love is amazing!

Scooby: Rove rs rn rhe rir!

With that they all started laughing, but then agreed they should pick a different play. Velma took out her laptop and started looking up the other Shakespeare plays that they could do. The doorbell rang and the pizzas had arrived for them to eat. Velma searched on and found a website with a list of Shakespeare's work, here is the list as fallowed:

COMEDIES

All's Well That Ends Well  
As You Like It  
Comedy of Errors  
Love's Labour's Lost  
Measure for Measure  
Merchant of Venice  
Merry Wives of Windsor  
Midsummer Night's Dream  
Much Ado about Nothing  
Taming of the Shrew  
Tempest  
Twelfth Night  
Two Gentlemen of Verona  
Winter's Tale 

HISTORIES

Henry IV, Part I  
Henry IV, Part II  
Henry V  
Henry VI, Part I  
Henry VI, Part II  
Henry VI, Part III  
Henry VIII  
King John  
Pericles  
Richard II  
Richard III 

TRAGEDIES

Antony and Cleopatra  
Coriolanus  
Cymbeline  
Hamlet  
Julius Caesar  
King Lear  
Macbeth  
Othello  
Romeo and Juliet  
Timon of Athens  
Titus Andronicus  
Troilus and Cressida

Daphne: Wow this is a long list to pick from, oh and let's not forget to do a works sited page so the teacher knows we got this from the net.

Velma: Already head of you Daph.

Velma opens a document and copy's and pastes the website on to the page in a MLA style to give credit where credit is due. It looks like this:

Shakespeare's Plays,listed by Genre." _Complete List of _

_Shakespeare's Plays, by Genre :|: Open Source _

_Shakespeare _. George Mason University, June-July 2012.

Web. 22 Aug. 2013.

Fred: Ok gang let's pick one and then tomorrow we can start putting our own twist on it then. I need a break my head hurts now.

Shaggy: How about a Midsummers Night's Dream?

All: Yes!

Then as they are eating their pizza, Velma starts to notice that Shaggy's town has really great woman's touch.

Velma: Hey Shag your mom did a great job decorating your town house.

Shaggy: Actually Daphne did because my parents not only bought it for me, but for Daphne as well, it's our house, but we just call it mine for now because it will be truly ours when we get married someday. (Holding Daphne in a loving hug)

Fred: Wait your families just know you're going to be still together by the time you're old enough get married.

Daphne: Yeah Shaggy and I plan to be married a year or two after high school.

Shaggy: Then plan on starting a family of our own after college.

Velma: Wow you two really are in love.

Scooby: Reah Rheir rarents rave reen rlanning rt ror rears!

Shaggy and Daphne: Yeah since our first date!

With that they finished eating cleaned up and took Fred and Velma home then headed back to Daphne's for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, Fred, and Scooby walked into their homeroom in a rush because they wanted to know why they didn't see their teacher's car in the parking lot. The English teacher was never late always early on most days. Fred asked a fellow classmate if she know where the teacher was.

Fred: Hey Marcie do you know where Ms. Ramirez is today?

Marice: You haven't heard yet, Ms. Ramirez was kidnapped last night!

Velma: OMG! Any idea by whom?

Marice: No idea it happened out of nowhere.

Shaggy and Daphne: Then whose gonna teach the class? (They said together)

Scooby: Reah rho?

Fred: Well gang it looks like we have a mystery on our hands!

All: Yes!

Shaggy: Wait we did all that research last night for nothing! (Rolling his eyes)

Velma: Well it seems so.

Then the principal walked in the room with a woman in about her early 30's dressed in black and red. The dress she was wearing was tight fitting and had a long v neck on the front. She had very big hair as well. The principal introduced her to the class.

Principal: This is your substitute for the time being her name is Ms. Crimson Nightshade; show her the same respect as you would your other teachers please.

The whole class: Yes sir!

Then the principal left the sub to own devices with the students. She went to the whiteboard and wrote her name on the board. Then took the lesson plan from the desk and put it in a drawer instead of opening it. Then she looked at the class and said that she had a different idea.

Ms. Nightshade: Ok class what you were working on is no more, I will writing a new lesson plan but for now talk amongst yourselves until the end of class then tomorrow I will give your new assignments.

With that she then sat down and started writing in a notebook. Velma looked at Daphne just before she fainted. Fred caught Velma just in time. He asked if he could take her to the nurse's office.

Fred: Ms. Nightshade can I take my friend to the nurse's office please?

Ms. Nightshade: Yes you may do so.

Fred: Thank you.

Fred then grabbed Velma and his school bags then picked her up and took her to the office. When he got there the nurse wasn't there yet they had to wait a bit. Fred wasn't gonna leave until nurse got there.

Velma: What happened?

Fred: The teacher said that she was making a new lesson plan and to just sit and talk for now, and then you passed out.

Velma: Oh crap, really wow sorry Fred.

Fred: Velma its ok I know you can't stand it when stuff like that happens. You're the genius after all.

Velma: Oh Fred you're the best.

Fred: Anyways you feeling better? (Looking worried)

Velma: Yeah.

Fred: Good

With that they just waited for the nurse to get there to give Velma the ok to back to class. Then later on after school everyone met by the football field, to watch Fred's football practice. They talked about the new mystery of their missing homeroom teacher. It was Mystery Incorporated's new case to work on but little did they know but it was going to take them months to find a lead on the case. Shaggy, Daphne, Scooby, and Velma just watched as Fred's practice went on and tried to think of why anybody would want to kidnap an English teacher. Then Fred run up to them and sat down with a dream like look on his face. This got Daphne and Velma's attention right away.

Daphne: Fred, are you feeling ok?

Velma: Oh I know that look anywhere? (She smiled)

Fred: Oh sorry what girls?

Shaggy: Like Fred you look like your floating.

Scooby: Reah!

Velma: What is the girl or boys name?

Fred: Well his name is Taylor and he just moved here.

With that they all said that it was cute that their Freddie had a crush on somebody new. Then they all decided to help Fred learn more about him…

To be continued in the next story A Missing Teacher and Freddie's new Crush!


End file.
